drkitaifandomcom-20200214-history
Utsukushī Orokana
Utsukushī Orokana is a female character in'' Dangan Ronpa: Kitai Academy of Misfortune and Conspiracy and High School Students of Promise'. She has the title of '''Super High School Level Web Master. ''She is emotionally unstable and outcasted from her fellow students. She has strange knowledge of a very limited amount of medical details, but is extremely intelligent on the fields of design. '' Appearance Orokana is considerably short, and of a small stature. Her eyes are a pure, deep black. She has long black choppy layered hair with cyan tips. Her hair is always very wet in the morning, due to the fact that she has little to no time in drying her hair. Surprisingly, even though she takes frequent showers, she does not need to keep on apply dye to the tips of her hair, for reasons unknown. She wears the standard school uniform with a long-sleeved gray sweater with the words "GG WP" over it. She wears high-cut blue sneakers. She wears her skirt by putting it up all the way until her waist, due to it being incorrectly sized for her. She has stated that she keeps over twenty pieces of her sweater, with them in different designs. She is seen wearing her different sweaters occasionally. When swimming, she wears the standard one-piece bathing suit provided by school. Other times, she wears a two-piece, with its colors split into black and cyan. During physical education classes, she wears very short white shorts and a colorful tank top. Personality She has a bipolar disorder, at times she is in a state of depression, other times, she is extremely aggressive, and other times, she is positive and upbeat. Due to her unstable personality, the majority of the students avoided her in fear. Background Pre-Pre-Misfortune Orokana is the only child to a family of world-class medical practitioners that have founded the most important hospitals and have been the basis of finding cures for many diseases. At a young age, she was found to have a remarkably high intelligence and was put in a school for extremely gifted and wealthy children. Unable to live up to the constant expectations of her parents and peers due to her tragic nightmares, she was officially diagnosed with one of the most critical cases of Nightmare disorder. Her parents did not give up on her, and encouraged her to do her best in her studies, but no matter how hard she tried, Orokana could never see life in medicine, she only saw it as a cheat in life, to lengthen one's longetivy when they must die. Orokana saw death in the beings that she saw in her parent's hospitals, in order to cope with this, she adapted multiple personalities as a way to escape from the constant trap that she was in, as her disorder had been giving her hallucinations in real life. Orokana started displaying absurd amounts of psychosis to her peers and her parents. She revealed that in her nightmares, she had full lucidity, yet was unable to control whatever was around her. She could only control herself, and to adapt to that, she adopted multiple personalities to combat the gruesome and terrifying images around her. She was kicked out of her school, and was confined to her room for most of her days, where she started to experience neglect, seeking comfort in the beings she saw in her nightmares, as well as the internet. Pre-Misfortune Unsatisfied with the beings in her nightmares, she sought the internet for recognition and help. In order to do so, she payed attention to the needs of the people on the internet, especially various forums, in order to cope with the loss of the "patients" that desperately needed "her help" (to end their suffering instead of using medicine to simply lengthen the days of their suffering). She started developing various websites, from social networking sites to media-sharing sites. People started offering her money to design websites for their companies, businesses and organizations. With the money she earned from her work, she used it to keep up the over 5,000 domain names she has either used, or kept as reserve. Orokana's life became revolved around the internet and her desire to design and get rid of the painful, ugly sites and make them beautiful. Neglected, she sought the attention of millions of strangers instead of the people that were close to her, her parents, who she deliberately ignored. Web design was an escape to her. The more she designed, the less time she would have sleeping, which meant less nightmares. However, her personalities did not stop, as they had already made their way into how she acted. Her clients always remarked on the beauty of her designs, but were always slightly horrified whenever she needed to discuss their designs. Orokana would always talk about her dreams, and ask about her client's dreams. However, what her clients never knew is that Orokana could find what they really wanted through their dreams. Orokana had an insane theory, that some dreams can actually predict the future, and she was extremely positive that this was undoubtedly true, it's just that she didn't know what dreams they were. She published these theories online, where she got even more publicity after her extremely detailed theory got recognition from some neurologists. As Orokana designed, she became more intelligent, after developing all different kinds of websites, she learned to read their information correctly. As her intelligence grew, so did her mental instability. Her nightmares never stopped. With more intelligence, her mind only came up with even more twisted acts. Orokana's recognition in designing so many websites is what ended up bringing her to the Academy. She was delighted in the invitation, but nearly declined when she realized that she would have to give up a lot of time. The Academy was deeply interested in Orokana due to her Nightmare syndrome and psychosis, so they gave her special rights. These include: *A personal laptop with extremely high-class specs for class usage *An exclusive dorm room tailored to fit designing needs *An exclusive desktop in the computer room, set-up for her use Orokana agreed, and thus was her years before misfortune... Highschool Life of Mutual Killing ... Relationships Ātisuto Chirakatta Orokana and Chirakatta have cooperated on many design projects, earning the two the duo title of the Most Creative Designers of Wickedness. ''Both girls show deep concern for each other, despite the fact that they are outcasts to the rest of their fellow classmates. Orokana personally set-up websites for Chirakatta, congratulating her on her achievements when she wins a competition or gets recognition, especially when it's her birthday. Urakata Sutekina Orokana has displayed extreme hatred to Sutekina, harassing her endlessly and avoiding any display of care Sutekina shows to her. She scoffs at the people that try to understand Sutekina's vocabulary, Orokana being able to understand it extremely quickly. She has remarked several times, that "''If I was forced to kill a person right now, it would be you. ''Sutekina" Trivia *She keeps a Pekoyama plushie in her room. *She keeps a dream journal, in form of writing that she scans online in a private website. *Her birthday is on September 11th, 911, which is the call number for emergencies, including medical ones. *It is rumored that if she had not been afflicted with Nightmare syndrome, she would have become a '''Super High-School Level Doctor' at an extremely early age. Category:Students